Las veinte razones
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada. /Drabbles de Rose y Scorpius/
1. Lentes

_**Hey! Aquí Yatziri.**_

 _ **Dioses, me está costando bastante despedirme de todos los fandoms.**_

 _ **Con esta historia me despido de Harry Potter, donde si bien no he tenido muy buena respuesta fue la principal razón por la que empecé a hacer fanfics.**_

 _ **Ojala que les guste, para mi es todo un reto. Solo son una serie de drabbles sobre Rose y Scorpius sin un tema ne concreto y en situaciones totalmente inventadas.**_

 _ **Las primeras veinte son desde el punto de vista de Rose, las siguientes serán de Scorpius.**_

 _ **Espero actualizar una o dos por día.**_

 _ **Les agradecería muchísmo un comentario y si no es así, de todos modos les agradezco un mundo por leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de J.K Rowling**_

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada."

1.- LENTES

Rose tenía una pequeña manía con los lentes de Scorpius, podía mirarlos por horas, podía saber cuando estaban sucios, cuando estaban tan limpios que el reflejo verde de ellos centellaba sobre el pergamino.

Los conocía tan bien, que podía decir que estaban un poco ladeados del lado izquierdo, porque en las clases de Historia solía recostarse de ese lado, en el puente se alcanzaba a ver un poco del metal original porque después de tantas peleas en las que se había metido, la pintura se estaba desvaneciendo.

Además, realzaban el rostro del portador como nada lo hacía. La forma era lo suficientemente grande para darle un aspecto más inocente y gentil que aquel que mostraba sin ellos, todas las sombras, todos los ángulos cambiaban, mutaban... el color negro de la montura hacía un fuerte contraste con su piel casi marmolea, y los cristales proferían por fin una barrera a esa mirada de acero, que asemejaba tanto a una daga de plata que, cuando él la miraba sobre la superficie de la montura, el escalofrío le llegaba hasta la parte más intima de su ser.

También se había fijado en que los rizos rubios se curvaban sobre sus orejas rodeando el artefacto y nunca sobreponiéndose a él. Incluso cuando los retiraba de su rostro podía ver aquel rizo que, aunque no se lo pidiera (ni lo necesitara) ella le acomodaba gentilmente.

Scorpius soltó un pequeño ronquido sobre sus apuntes y ella sonrió enternecida, quitándole los lentes con cuidado, tratando de que no se ladearan más a la izquierda de lo que ya estaban.

Besó a su propietario en la frente lo más discreta y suavemente que pudo, dejando los lentes sobre la mesa con un suspiro poniendo atención al profesor.


	2. Frío

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa y enamorada."

* * *

2.- FRÍO

Scorpius había cuidado una pequeña águila desde que entró al colegio, su nido estaba cerca de uno de los árboles del lago y aunque parecía que no le daba importancia se sentía orgulloso de poder cuidar a un ave tan majestuosa.

Rose lo sabía, el rubio salía dos veces a la semana en la madrugada de invierno para saber cómo sobrellevaba la helada el águila.

Con el frío de la nieve entumiendole los pies desnudos caminó hacia su amigo con lentitud, ella se abrazaba a sí misma para mantener un poco el calor dentro del pijama y aunque se estaba congelando no podía irse, no cuando desde la distancia, observó el cuerpo del águila de Scorpius paralizado en el suelo, muerto.

El rubio estaba frente al cuerpo, completamente erguido, tenso.

Cuando ella se acercó se dio cuenta de los puños cerrados, de las lagrimas que se congelaban al resbalar por su cara, de las mejillas rosas, quemadas por el frío y el pequeño puchero que reprimía al morderse los labios con fuerza.

Ante la mirada de millones en el colegio, Scorpius Malfoy era un chico frío; no es que no se mereciera ese titulo, solía ser eso exactamente. Un chico que no se inmutaba, que rechazaba a diestra y siniestra muchas invitaciones, declaraciones, ayuda incluso. Solo ella y Albus eran capaces de entrar en ese congelador que parecía ser.

Observandolo desde esa corta distancia se animó a tomar de su mano y jalarlo hacia el castillo, hacia el calor, hacia ella. Porque había decidido que uno de sus mejores amigos no debería de estar en el frío si había alguien que pudiera consolarle en el calor.


	3. Alegría

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa y enamorada."

* * *

3.- ALEGRÍA

Slytherin había ganado la copa de quidditch ese año, ella había estado en el partido, animando a su hermano con gritos y canciones junto a toda su casa de leones valientes, pero no había sido suficiente.

Habían perdido por una corta ventaja de las serpientes; su cazador estrella era Scorpius y aunque muchos odiaran admitirlo era realmente bueno y eso no era todo Albus Potter era el feliz buscador del mismo equipo, juntos eran un dueto invencible.

Rose saltó de alegría con el resultado, abrazando a Marinnete antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras para felicitar a su primo favorito y al mejor amigo de los dos, sin notar que muchos de sus compañeros de casa le miraban con sendas caras de decepción.

Era algo habitual pero no le importaba ni un poco, sabía que no importaban las caras de los demás si podía disfrutar un minuto de las caras hacia las que corría con entusiasmo.

Albus la alzó en sus brazos, dándole vueltas en el aire y abrazándola tan fuerte que pensó que escupiría el almuerzo, la sonrisa brillante y satisfecha brillando no solo en los labios, también en los ojos verdes.

Al lado derecho de su primo se encontraba Scorpius, todo labios en una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha que no mostraba la dentadura alineada que poseía.

Rose le sonrió de la misma forma antes de darle un codazo y posicionarse entre los dos, abrazándose de sus hombros para caminar juntos hacia el castillo. Pudo sentir la alegría de los dos hervir en su cuerpo y la suya propia cuando el rubio acarició un momento su cintura antes de aferrarse a ella con la misma sonrisa que a ella le fascinaba.


	4. Sarcasmo

**_Hey, aquí Yatziri!_**

 ** _Sé que iba a subir historias diario pero soy terriblemente mala, al igual que la mayoría de los escritores, de todos modos tengo hasta el capitulo 8 ahora y seguiré escribiendo como loca antes de decir adios a todo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad gracias._**

* * *

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de J.K Rowling**_

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada."

4.-SARCASMO

Se amarró la bufanda al cuello con brusquedad, caminando fuerte hacia herbología, puso una mano sobre su nariz para impedir que sus mocos salieran y es que no importaba cuantas veces se sonara la nariz, parecía que la gripe quería ser inclemente con ella.

-¡Hey, Rose! – le saludó su rubio amigo, con un guiño coqueto que le acelero el corazón. – Pareces tan saludable esta mañana...

Ella bufó y lo golpeó con la bufanda.

-Por supuesto, estoy tan fresca como una lechuga...

-Y verde como tus mocos – terminó él por ella, sonriente.

Rose empezaba a irritarse.

-Piérdete, Malfoy – demandó ella.

-Parece que no estás de humor, sólo quería preguntarte una cosa Rose.

Ella le miró a través de las pestañas.

-¿Qué quiere, señor?

Malfoy alzó una endemoniada ceja.

-¿Qué es menos peligroso de bebé, un dragón o un hipogrifo?

-Un hipogrifo. Los dragones bebés escupen fuego.

-Pero son más tiernos

-Ese no era el tópico, Malfoy.

-Al menos admite que son más geniales que cualquier criatura mágica.

Rose negó, el sarcasmo saliendo de su voz.

-Por supuesto, son geniales. Y yo soy una belleza deslumbrante – rodó los ojos y camino con fuerza a su clase.

-Bueno, Rose – le contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa ladeada, superior. – Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Y con un breve empujón en su codo dio la vuelta hacía el invernadero 2, donde él tenía clase con los tejones, mientras ella caminaba, con las mejillas más rojas y el ceño más fruncido al invernadero 4.


	5. Engreído

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa y enamorada."

5.- ENGREÍDO

-Rose – dijo él, con la voz cortante de una daga.

-Malfoy – gruñó ella, por lo bajo, advirtiendo. No debía de tomarse confianzas que no tenían.

Pudieron evitarse la pelea, por supuesto, pero justo en el momento la sangre del duelo había llamado más que la razón del cerebro.

Así que ahí estaban ahora, retándose con la mirada, con la varita alzada justo lo suficiente para dar comienzo al duelo, el primer duelo que mantenían entre ellos. A su alrededor, los compañeros de una y otra casa los miraban con algo de temor y emoción, no siempre se enfrentaban tan grandes y fuertes personalidades.

Rose se obligó a tomar aire y expulsarlo lento, controlándose a sí misma, a su impetuoso comportamiento que en tantos problemas le había metido (incluido ese) para pensar con la cabeza fría la mejor manera de hacer caer a ese pomposo, orgulloso y estúpido Malfoy.

No sólo porque era el mejor amigo de Albus lo iba a perdonar, era el chico que su padre le había dicho que superara, el chico con el que no fuera amigable (algo que había cumplido al pie de la letra y no solo porque su padre se lo había dicho).

Malfoy era odioso. Odiosamente bueno con la varita.

No sabía bien cual había sido el primer hechizo que él había lanzado, así como tampoco recordaba ya cuál había sido el suyo, era vagamente consciente de que estaban dando un gran espectáculo, no solo porque la tarima era escombro sino porque podía ver las luces rebotando en todo lugar, muchos de sus compañeros con ataques de cosquillas, volando por los aires, rebotando, perseguidos por pelotas, atacados por plumas poco afiladas, por hechizos sencillos de quién ha estudiado dos años en el colegio y ha sido engañado por los primos mayores.

La profesora los había separado cuando Rose le empujo el pecho al rubio y este le jaló el mechón con una fuerza bastante débil, habían sido castigados, ella se había disculpado con una seca tos pero él no.

En el silencio de la sala de trofeos, después de pensarlo mucho, después de cerciorarse de que no era nada estúpido se giró hacia él, sin mirarlo.

-Eres bueno con la varita – había dicho. Una sonrisa ladeada, de puros labios y nada de dientes se había asomado como el sol antes del amanecer, brillando y calentando con la misma intensidad.

-Lo sé – dijo él, altanero, arrogante, orgulloso.

Rose bufó, con fuerza. Enojada, definitivamente ese Malfoy era un engreído y nunca sería su amiga, nunca.


	6. Ventilador

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada. "

* * *

6.- VENTILADOR

Rose odiaba los hospitales, con fervor, con pasión, desesperadamente.

Eran blancos, fríos, de comida espantosa, con personas uniformadas que perdían la personalidad innata de todo ser humano al usar lo que los representaba. Entendía que tal vez era su miedo lo que la llevaba a pensar tan radicalmente, pero no soportaba estar en una habitación así.

Recordaba que, cuando era pequeña, su madre y ella habían pasado toda una noche en un hospital, esperando que les dejaran entrar a la habitación de su padre que había llegado malherido de una intensa lucha con su padrino.

Caminando por todas esas habitaciones había visto cosas horribles, cosas que a veces, aparecían en sus pesadillas sólo para hacerle temblar.

Miró a ambos lados de la sala de espera, no había ni una sola pista de Scorpius y ella empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Entendía que su prometido amara preservar la vida de las personas, de los magos que se lastimaban pero por Merlín santísimo, ¿no podía apurarse?

Puso los brazos en el estomago cuando su pecho daba otro salto. Esperaría un solo minuto. Uno solo y si no llegaba se marcharía, corriendo, desapareciendo, volando.

No iba a soportar ver a tantas personas con tentáculos en el cuerpo, con quemaduras en la cara, con sangre seca... ella no estaba hecha para la medicina.

El frío repentino en su rostro le hizo pensar con más detenimiento y alzó la mirada. Frente a ella estaba Scorpius, con la sonrisa de disculpa más tierna que le había dado nunca.

-Lo lamento, niña – musitó él en voz baja, con el ventilador de bolsillo en la mano. – Me he retardado muchísimo.

Rose asintió y le quitó el pequeño artefacto.

-¿Un ventilador?

-Sabía que no tardarías en hiperventilarte, pensé que algo de aire frío te sentaría bien.

-Sácame de aquí y estaré bien, cara de limón. –gruñó ella, levantándose pesadamente de la silla, con la mano en el vientre abultado y la otra entrelazada con la de él.


	7. Lampara

**_Aquí Yatziri! Vuelvo después de una eternidad, pero juro que la escuela me está consumiendo, sobre todo ahora que hago prácticas._**

 ** _Por favor, disfrutenlo :3_**

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada. "

* * *

7.-LAMPARA

Lo vio desde la esquina opuesta de la calle, su silueta recortada en la oscuridad. Bajo la lampara en lo alto, proyectaba una sombra imponente, alargada y casi sólida.

Rose cerró los ojos, en cierta forma se sentía alegre, no esperaba que él se encontrara con ella en el lugar de siempre, no a la mitad de la madrugada y no con la inseguridad del momento... no cuando la batalla entre muggles y magos era tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a salir de casa.

Así que verlo, después de siete meses separados llenaba sus pupilas de rogocijo y aquel sentimiento de desesperación se tranquilizaba a cada segundo para darle la oportunidad a la ansiedad de manifestar su ferviente deseo de ir hacia la persona que más amaba.

Pensando en él, en ese momento que estaba viviendo, convocó a su patronus, haciendolo ir tras el chico rubio de gafas ladeadas que cuando vio a la pequeña liebre alzó la vista en su dirección, con la plata brillante de sus ojos destellando en su rostro pálido y medio sangriento.

Scorpius corrió hacia a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la lampara más cercana para acariciarle el rostro con la excusa de revisar su más reciente herida pero bajo la luz de esta sólo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era, en lo feliz que estaba de tener un poco de luz en esos tiempos tan difíciles.


	8. Gato

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa y enamorada."

* * *

8.-GATO

Se ocultó detrás de la pared más cercana que encontró, fue justo a tiempo, justo en el segundo en que uno de los hechizos imperdonables rebotaba en ella, llenandola de escombro.

A pesar de que sentía el cuerpo adolorido, los pulmones cansados y el corazón en los oidos se obligó a arrastrarse como pudo entre el pasillo. Sabía lo que estaba provocando un ataque tan repentino en la escuela pero verlo no era normal.

-¡Rose!- gritó Albus, la desesperación ya era audible desde la distancia y con el esfuerzo que no sabía que tenía se puso en pie, tomo la varita que tenía en la manga y echó a correr, una sola mirada a los estudiantes de la sala común y los profesores en armas fue suficiente para huir de ellos en busca de su primo.

Sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, todos lo sabían. Los muggles habían descubierto el colegio, probablemente querían acabar con todo en nombre de esas religiones tan suyas que le aterrorizaban y no comprendía.

Encontró a su primo empujando una de las puertas con fuerza, sin dudarlo podía decir que quién estaba detrás era Scorpius. Ellos dos no sólo eran mejores amigos, eran algo más, no en el sentido romántico, nada más alejado de eso, su vínculo era tan fuerte que podían sentirse el uno al otro, como si su alma fuera la misma.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva dentro? – preguntó ella, alcanzandolo.

-Rose – su primo le sonrió, aunque no le llegaba a los ojos la alegría. – me alegro de saber que estás bien.

-Scorpius...

-Lo tomaron unas personas, muggles y han bloqueado la puerta. Yo...

Rose se giró hacia la puerta.

-¡Bombarda! – la puerta explotó, como se suponía que debía de ser. Seguro que Albus, tan concentrado en salvar a su amigo nisiquiera pensó en usar la varita.

Cuando entraron a la habitación todo estaba en silencio, las personas muggles desmayadas (vivas) en el suelo con Scorpius en medio de ellas, tenía el labio partido, un cristal de los lentes totalmente quebrado y la ropa manchada de sangre.

Agazapado como un gato, silencioso, mortifero, elegante en medio de la batalla.

Scorpius alzó la mirada y con pasos graciles, como los de un felino, se enfrentó a sus dos mejores amigos con la sonrisa ladeada de superioridad que sólo un engreido, orgulloso y tonto gato podía hacer.

Rose bufó y se aventó a su cuello.

-No lo hagas otra vez, estúpido – le gruñó.


	9. Gato 2

_**Yatziri de nuevo! Este fue muy dificil, con la palabra gato se me vinieron millones de ideas a la mente y solo me quede con estas dos. Ahora, necesito su ayuda, me faltan más de 10 razones para acabar la parte de Rose, así que me ayudarían mucho si me dan 12 palabras al azar, no importa lo que sean, lo que se les venga a la mente y yo me encargaré de hacerle un pequeño drabble como los que he hecho. La otra razón por la que no había escrito fue porque perdí las palabras con las que iba a hacer los demás capitulos. Imploro su ayuda.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los comentarios y lectores fantasma. Los amo.**_

* * *

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

"Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero queería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa y enamorada."

* * *

8.1 GATO

Rose camino despacito a la puerta del niño rubio tratando de ser silenciosa, pero no le ayudaba su torpeza ni el vestido de falda grande que le hacía ver como una princesa.

La gran casa de los Malfoy tenía pisos blancos, tan resbalosos que sus zapatos parecían patines pero en el cuarto del niño limón no. El cuarto de él tenía piso de madera y justo en ese momento, después de que le costara mucho abrir la puerta sin un poco de ruido, estaba completamente tirado. Su mamá la regañaría mucho si el suyo estuviera igual.

Los cajones de ropa estaban vacíos y revueltos, el escritorio manchado de tinta, pergaminos por el suelo, el espejo roto. En la esquina, en la cama destendida estaba el rubio.

Los puños fuertemente apretados sobre el colchón, su cara oculta bajo la cama, las orejas rojas por estar de cabeza mirando abajo de la cama.

-Ven gatito – decía él.

Rose gateó, su vestido color jade dejando brillos por el suelo a su alrededor. Cuando llegó hasta él miró por debajo de l cama y encontró al gatito, de pelaje negro con los ojos verdes más grandes que había visto en su vida.

Abrió las manos y empezó a llamarlo como llamaba a la pelirroja bolita gorda de pelos que su mamá tenía en una pequeña cama en el patio de la casa. El pequeño salió de su escondite directo a sus manos, pero antes de tomarlo el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gyo! Te he dicho que no te metas ahí abajo, un día no vas a poder salir.

-¿Es tuyo? – preguntó ella, sonriente.

-No – dijo él. – Yo no puedo tener un gato. Pero ¿podrías tu cuidarlo por mi? Cuando estemos en la escuela podrás dármelo. Es un gato mágico, vivirá mucho tiempo y...

Rose abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo asintiendo tan fuerte que veía su cabello ping-pongnear.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella. - ¿Que tal si no quieres ser mi amigo en la escuela?

-Tonterias. – dijo él. – Probablemente solo tenga una amiga.

-Yo – afirmó ella.

El niño rubio asintió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes


	10. Verano

_**Hola! Aquí Yatziri después de mil años sin subir nada.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por eso, en especial porque si no hubiera sido por el último review a esta historia... bueno, no habría más viñetas.**_

 _ **Gracias por las palabras que me dieron, las usaré para terminar las 20 y empezar con las Scorpius.**_

 _ **Sin más, prosigamos con los capítulos.**_

* * *

 ** _LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER ES DE SU ESCRITORA._**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada.

* * *

9.- VERANO

Se abanicó con las manos en un intento de remitir el calor que sentía, a mediados de verano el sol se mostraba inclemente, sobre todo en aquella plaza.

A ella no le gustaba mucho el sol, le provocaba más pecas y se ponía roja como tomate pero soportaba eso porque a él sí que le agradaba el astro amarillo.

Scorpius amaba el sol, amaba el verano porque todos los días eran brillantes, tal vez por eso siempre lucia bronceado cuando se reunían a celebrar su cumpleaños.

El reflejo de algo brillante le hizo parpadear repetidamente y con un vistazo irritado buscó el objeto que le estaba dañando las pupilas; lo encontró a un par de metros.

Era un galeon o tal vez algún otro tipo de moneda y era acompañado de un chico que se reía divertido en su dirección, le frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hasta él, al borde de la fuente de la fortuna.

-¿Pidiendo un deseo? – le cuestionó empujando su brazo con el hombro.

Scorpius acarició su cabello un instante antes de echar la moneda al aire y dejarla hundirse en la fuente legendaria del cuento infantil.

-Más bien dando las gracias.

Rose inclinó la cabeza, como un petirrojo pidiendo una respuesta, pero él sonrió, empujando sus dedos levemente contra los de ella para capturarlos un segundo después entre los suyos.

-¿Listo para un gran día?

Scorpius alzó una de sus odiosas cejas sabiondas seguido de una sonrisa pedante.

-Es verano, Rose – declaró. - ¿Por qué no habría de ser un gran día?


	11. Amistad

_**¡Llegando a la mitad!**_

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prision de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada.

* * *

10.- AMISTAD

Rose se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, recorrió los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo en su caminata (que pretendía ser casual) hasta las mazmorras, hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

Nunca había pasado a la sala antes, pero su primo le había dado todas las instrucciones posibles para que no tuviera problema alguno al entrar. Incluso le había dado una corbata suya en la mañana. Desde hace dos meses (cuando entraron a Hogwarts) habían planeado ese momento, al final del día ellos eran los mejores amigos en el planeta y no querían separarse por nada del mundo.

Eso implicaba que cuando uno estaba en problemas en realidad los dos estaban en problemas.

Hace poco habían empezado una investigación secreta, en la que tenían que trabajar, pero cuando Albus llegó con sangre sobre las rodillas, despeinado y con hojas sobre la ropa a Transformaciones supo que algo pasaba, ella no iba a esperar hasta que él decidiera compartir lo que sea que había pasado.

- _Sensus_ – escupió a la estatua, que le dejo entrar en un parpadeo.

La voz de Albus se alzó sobre el silencio (al parecer estaba vacía la sala), estaba ansioso, podía notarlo.

La cara de su primo se tornó en una mueca que intentaba apaciguar la ira que no tenía.

-¡Rose! –exclamó su primo. – Te estábamos esperando.

Ella se quedó aturdida, y ladeo la cabeza en busca de una explicación. Albus había hablado en plural, que ella supiera no tenía ningún amigo en su casa. ¿Podría haber encontrado uno? Le había preocupado desde el expreso que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer amigos.

-No te emociones tanto, Potter. – siseo una voz detrás de Albus. – yo no estaba tan emocionado de que ella viniera.

Lo reconoció con solo verle los ojos; una tormenta gris brillando como la plata.

-¿Eres amigo de Malfoy? – fue lo primero que dijo. Su primo rodó los ojos.

-Me ha salvado de una acromántula, Rose. Ya sabes lo que dice papá, los amigos son amigos si te salvan de la muerte.

Ella bufó.

-Además – prosiguió él. – lo importante en todo esto es que él también cree en lo que hablamos aquel día, en realidad Scorpius me dijo hace poco que...

-¿Ahora le hablas por su nombre? – le preguntó incrédula poniendo los brazos sobre las caderas. Su primo le miro desafiante, como si en realidad hubiera estado temiendo esa reacción por parte de ella.

Pero no podía ocultar su enfado. ¿Qué nargles pensaba Albus al confiar en él? ¿Qué pasaba con todas las advertencias de su padre? ¿Un amigo de Albus debería por ley de los mejores amigos convertirse en amigo de ella también?

-Es lo que hacen los amigos, Weasley – dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada. Empezaba a odiar esa ceja. - ¿Aún no has logrado esa clase de intimidad con nadie?

Para el final de esa frase estaba muy cerca de ella. Retrocedió un paso, fulminándolo.

Albus dejó caer sus brazos del pecho, rendido y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy, una mirada de reproche pero no de enojo, siquiera una pizca de enfado como si perdonara su actitud e incluso la considerara lógica.

Fue todo lo que ella necesitó para saber que esa amistad (y probablemente la suya en un futuro muy lejano) ya era un hecho. Ese Malfoy le había robado a su primo preferido.

Cruzó los brazos.

-Mi papá se enterará de esto.

Malfoy rió nasalmente con socarronería.

-¿Que ahora eres amiga de un Malfoy? – le preguntó.

-No soy tu amiga – se defendió ella, sonando más infantil de lo que pretendía.

Albus suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya lo veremos, pecosa. Ahora, debemos hablar sobre esa rebelión de acromántulas.


	12. Nostalgia

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada.

* * *

11.- NOSTALGIA

Aún no podía explicarse a sí misma cómo es que había terminado ahí, en una habitación que aunque lucia cómoda también le daba miedo. Sabía desde la primera semana que había pasado ahí que estaba en un agujero, infinito, pesado, elegante. Pero un agujero al final del día.

Cuando miraba por la ventana podía distinguir jardines espléndidos, jardines que a pesar de sus bellos colores y aromas estaban vacíos. Tal vez estaba en una haciendo elegante, pero no sabría decir en dónde, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que estaba en un agujero de magia, sólo que en ausencia de ella.

Cuando despertó ahí sin su varita supo que no podía usar magia, pero la magia estaba en todas partes, no había un mundo sin ella, porque en general, el mundo no estaba separado de la magia; pero en ese cuarto todo era vacío, no había magia, no existía en esa especie de agujero.

Cada día en esa habitación empezaba a ser una tortura, ella era un ser de magia, ella era magia y ahora simplemente estaba vacía. Ni ella misma era capaz de sentir su magia y la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho.

La tristeza de su pérdida empezaba a marcarsele en el rostro a pesar de que comía todo lo que le daban, a pesar de que no la trataban mal.

Y llevaba cuatro meses ahí, cuatro meses sola, encerrada en esa habitación elegante sin escuchar nada más que su respiración, sus latidos y su voz, aunque ya no con la misma frecuencia de la primer semana. Usaba la palabra encierro para no decir aquella otra que le causaba más ansiedad que ninguna.

Se negaba a estar secuestrada.

-Rose – escuchó. Pero podría ser una alucinación.

-Rose... – esta vez sonó más débil. Más dolorosa, ni ella misma se había llamado así alguna vez. – Weasley, contesta.

Scorpius.

Era la voz de Malfoy, al otro lado de la puerta que jamás se abría. Se arrastró a gatas sobre la alfombra hasta apoyar sus manos en la puerta.

-Malfoy – gimió ella, con la voz quebrada. Ya no sabía si sus incipientes lágrimas eran porque por fin escuchaba otra voz o porque fuera esa voz en particular. Un nudo que fue tragando lentamente le hizo preguntar.

-Malfoy, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en ese cuarto?

-Tres meses – le respondió. Su voz mandona sonaba derrotada. – No hay magia en este hueco, Rose.

-La extraño – lloró ella.

-Vamos a salir de aquí. – le consoló. La nostalgia se abría paso en su corazón como un cuchillo, hiriendo todo, rompiendo esa bolsa de lágrimas que había contenido.

-Te extraño, Scorpius – dijo ella.

Por primera vez era consciente de lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

-Tranquila, pecosa. Saldremos de esta.


	13. Reloj

**_Último por hoy._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que comentan, a los que siguen la historia. Gracias._**

* * *

LAS VEINTE RAZONES

Ella sabía que había más de veinte, por supuesto, pero quería creer que veinte bastaban para aclarar su cabeza, para que el corazón, apretado en su prisión de huesos aligerara la presión en todo su cuerpo y dejara de hacerle sentir así: tan confusa, tan enamorada.

* * *

12.- RELOJ

 _ **11:45**_

 _Tic –Tac_

Se observó al espejo, sus ojos azules aterrados, brillando como el cielo en verano, ese que a él le gusta. Los rizos rojos acomodados en una coleta desigual que caía por su espalda.

 _Tic –Tac_

Se casaba en diez minutos.

 _Tic – Tac_

Debería estar bajando las escaleras, pero las piernas no le funcionaban.

 **11:50**

 _Tic – Tac_

El vestido, la túnica, las flores.

Tic – Tac

Su madre, con las arrugas en los ojos mirándola sonriente. Diciéndole que es hora.

 _Tic –Tac_

Su padre con el ceño fruncido en la mueca más gloriosa que le ha visto en la vida. No sabe si él va a reír, explotar por lo rojo que está o llorar porque ha llegado el día, ella se va a casar.

 _Tic –Tac._

-Ese malcriado debe de tener valentía para casarse contigo, Rosie. – susurra su padre de pasada antes de salir al jardín.

-Y ella debe de ser lo bastante astuta para lidiar con él, Ronald.

 **11:55**

 _Tic-_

Tropieza en el segundo en que su padre la suelta.

 _Tac_

Scorpius es quien la sostiene. Él siempre la sostiene.

 _Tic- Tac_

Deberían de prohibir que alguien se viera tan apuesto. Su prometido brilla, pero tal vez, eso sólo sea porque la ama.

 _Tic- Tac, Tic- Tac, Tic- Tac._

Y por ese día, parece que el reloj avanza como siempre.

Marca el medio día.

Pero no es lo mismo, el tiempo nunca es lo mismo.

Y les costó más de un millón de vueltas para que el tiempo fuera suyo por un instante, pero el reloj estaba siendo el testigo.


End file.
